another side, another story
by killerpokeball97
Summary: AU, What if, Ranma was never raised by his father but his mother Nodoka instead? how would the show have turned out? This my perspective of the series itself if Nodoka raised Ranma instead of Genma raising Ranma. Rated T for now, may end up M in the future. [Thinking about Cancellation]
1. a new path

Killer: MERRY LATE CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY!

Ranma: and a happy new year.

Killer: this is LONG overdue for me.

* * *

_Chapter 1: a parents possession is key_

Genma and Nodoka were in he living room, Gena had his arms crossed with his eyes closed, Nodoka looked down sad at the agreement.

"Dear, I solemly swear to train Ranma until he becomes a Man amongst Men" said Genma.

"Just please, promise me nothing bad will happen to my baby" said Nodoka with a sniffle.

"Don't worry, Ranma will be trained." said Genma, "I shall take him to the start of the journey tomorrow"

'thanks to that master of his, I can't trust my husband with ANYTHING anymore' thought Nodoka.

* * *

_Later that Night..._

Genma snuck into Ranma's room while Nodoka was sleeping then picked him up, careful not to wake him.

"Ranma my boy, I shall take you right now" said Genma picking up "Ranma" then Sneaking out of the house...well as sneaky as he tried.

...

Nodoka woke up the moment she heard the front door slam, thankfully she pretended to sleep. She got dressed then headed into Ranma's room, she checked under the crib and took out the REAL Ranma.

"My baby, there was no way I would let an Irresponsible person like my Husband look after you, although I still love him, he's lied and cheated his way through life" Nodoka said to baby Ranma who was still asleep.

"I will go to Nerima myself with you, and see the girl your father picked for you" said Nodoka putting baby Ranma on her back and packed some things then equipped her katana.

She kissed her sons forehead then headed out the door with him.

* * *

_Genma_

I was tired and hungry as me and Ranma entered the desert, I thought I was going to starve to death, until I smelt a delicious smell. I tried as hard as I could to follow the smell, I came across a campsite, why would anyone have a camp in the desert? I shrugged it off then went up to the guy, almost faint from hunger.

"P-please, s-so h-hungry" I stammered my stomach felt like it was killing me.

"hmmm, How about a trade? Your son for it, you see, I need a heir to take over with my daughter" the guy said.

"Grrr, no way will I-" before I could finish he made me an offer I couldn't refuse.

"Throw in fishcakes and the soup" he told me, that did it.

"f-fine" I said taking Ranma off my back then handing him to the guy.

when he checked him as I ate, I was met with a Mallet to the head.

"YOU THINK THIS IS A JOKE STRANGER?!" he shouted at me, I had no idea what he meant, I gave him my son in exchange for food.

"I have no idea what you mean!" I pleaded innocently.

"you think I can have a DOLL as my HEIR!" he shouted at me, I looked at Ranma and my eyes widened, instead of Ranma it was a black-haired doll with a pig-tail, it had the words, "sorry honey, I can't trust you" on it.

* * *

_5 years later..._

_it's been 6 years, and my baby is already a happy kid. Allow me to introduce myself, I am Nodoka Saotome, I am Ranma's mother. ,'m a natural sword user of the Anything goes school of Martial Arts, My husband's name is Genma Saotome, I hope he likes the gift I left him with. Before I went to sleep, I exchanged Ranma with a doll replica and hid him under the crib. I will tell you more about me later._

I was talking with little Ukyo's father, she and Ranma would battle...well Ukyo would try to battle with Ranma but he ALWAYS beat her. I laughed happily at how my son and Ukyo were getting along. Some time later, I explored the festival as my son and Ukyo were with each other. I have no idea why, but when I saw Ranma again he was only in his underwear.

Sometime after that, Ukyo's father told me that he won't be able to live for long and asked me if my son would take Ukyo as his fiance. I remembered my husband telling me about that Ranma was already engaged to one of his friends daughters. This had me thinking that, maybe I can try that old heaven earth solution from china which I read about, it was used by some amazons if their husband-to-be was already engaged to somebody else. My son can have multiple wives can't he? I don't see why not..

"of course, though I need a small chat with you" I told Ukyo's father. After talking it out, he nodded in understanding, since I told him my son can have multiple wives that means he can be heir to any if not then all of the Martial Arts. I can already imagine my baby having sons and daughters for his wives, it makes a mother just happy to see her son a grown man with plenty of wives excel in all types of Martial Arts.

a few nights later, I was on a hilltop with Ranma who was eating okonomiyaki. he told me how fun Ukyo was to be around, it was obvious he didn't know Ukyo was a girl so I decided to tell him.

"Ranma, you might have a hard time believing this, but Ukyo isn't a boy as you might think, she's actually a girl" I told him. He only looked at me confused, "you see, Ukyo is a girl who likes to dress up like a boy, because she thinks you don't take her seriously" I told him.

"weally mommy?" he asked me, I only chucked seeing the small play sword in his sheath as he continued to eat.

"of course dear, now I have a question do you like Ukyo more, or do you like Okonomiyaki more?" I asked him with a smile.

"hmmmmmm...both" he said happily still chewing on his okonamiyaki, I chuckled at his choice, it couldn't be helped.

That morning, we were seen off by Ukyo's father, Ukyo was on top of the Kart with Ranma, luckily I purchased a white mare who was in perfect condition from the town, I named her Snow. I rode on top of the horse which took off at a steady pace.

* * *

_10 years later..._

_as from before, my name is Nodoka, ever since ranma's birth, I took him with me on a trip to China. Ukyo is with us and she's grown into a fine woman, it's hard to believe she's the first of my sons Fiancees. I've been teaching Ranma the Saotome school of Anything goes Martial Arts sword play, it's basically still anything goes, but the sword is used instead of fists. I hope my Husband is alright though, ever since that day I left with Ranma I haven't recieved word from him since, if anything he's probably living on the street begging for food. You might think I'm abit of a bad mother, but that's not true, I love my baby with all my heart, I just didn't want him to be raised by his father is all. Why if he did, he'd probably get chased by some amazons to the ends of the earth or something. Luckily me and Ranma will never actually go hungry, ever since Ukyo came with us she's provided us food, she even grew close to Ranma. I can just imagine that my stupid husband wouldn't have told Ranma that Ukyo was actually a girl if HE looked after my baby._

it took some time, but we managed to end up in a place called jusenkyo, it was a place full of Bamboo poles and springs. I'm not an actual fighter myself but I am when necessary, besides when we arrived a guide was there to greet us.

"welcome Madams and sir to jusenkyo, here very tragic stories of springs" he told us, I nodded and told Ukyo and Ranma to go train. the Guide told me about each of the different springs, but I didn't notice until too late that Ukyo had caught Ranma off guard and sent him flying into one of the springs. the Guide was quick to notice as he ran up to the spring. I followed in suit to make sure my baby was alright.

I was lucky to understand Chinese thanks to my Chinese to Japanese transation book. The guide told me this was the spring of Drowned girl.

"uh oh too bad, you get knocked in Nyannichuan, SPpring of Drowned girl, Very tragic tale of girl who drown 50,000 year ago, now whomever fall in spring take body of young girl." the guide said.

It felt like something broke inside of me seeing my baby as a girl, the agreement...the Man amongst men agreement. I fainted on the spot.

* * *

Note: the Heaven and earth solution was an idea that was used in the fanfic Ponies 1/2 Credit to Emma Iveli.

Note 2: this fanfic is mostly ideas from other fanfics put together into one mix, if you see anything that I related to your own story, you get full credit for the idea.

Note 3: some chapters will be from Nodoka's POV, this Nodoka might be abit different than the canonical one but it's how I see her.

Note 4: I'm not going to include any OVA's or movies, also if you think about it, what exactly is stopping ranma from marrying ALL of his Fiancee's and carry on the respective Dojo's/laws?


	2. days with the Amazons

Killer:

* * *

_Chapter 2: The misunderstanding, Ranma's close call!_

_Hello again my name is Nodoka Saotome, I am the mother of Ranma Saotome and the soon to be mother-in-law to Ukyo Kuonji. I am a proud Mother to my son, but the moment I saw my son come out of the spring...something inside of me shattered the agreement to make Ranma a Man amongst men, I fainted on the spot._

"I think she come to" said the guide as I opened my eyes, I saw my son and the guide were looking down at me.

"Ohh, what happened?" I asked rubbing my head.

"Madam was shocked to see transformation then collapsed" the Guide told me. This wasn't right, this wasn't supposed to happen, but...for some reason it felt like destiny.

"uhm...mom?" Ranma asked me before I sat up. I was torn between to have both me and Ranma commit seppuku right now, or give up my Ritualistic seriousness for my own sons sake.

"uhh...yes Ranma?" I asked trying to hide my fear.

"what's wrong?" he asked.

"well...the reason I'm acting strange is because of the agreement me and your father made when you were still a child" I told him before going on about the agreement to make Ranma a Man among Men and the part about seppuku. what shocked me is how calmly he took it.

"Mother, I understand, but DO you want to commit seppuku?" Ranma asked me. I have no idea, one side of me wants us to commit seppuku while the other side is telling me to come to a compromise.

"I...want to but...I can't" I responded in defeat, My baby has grown and I don't want him to die. At that moment Ukyo came in holding a black piglet.

"I found this pig in one of the springs" she told the guide.

"the springs? hmmm...you think this piglet cursed?" asked the guide.

"It must be, while I was out exploring the place I found it stuck in the spring of Drowned Black Piglet." said Ukyo.

"hmm, one sec" said the guide as he took a kettle of hot water and poured it on the piglet, it turned out to be a boy about Ranma's age. me and Ukyo blushed Hotly at the boy being Naked.

"oh, hey Ryoga" said Ranma recognizing the strange boy I now know as Ryoga.

"RANMA!" he shouted as he held a hand over his Private parts.

* * *

_Some time later..._

the Guide took us towards the village of Amazons of China. It was only a few days after Ryoga agreed to travel with us, as it turns out, he has NO sense of direction at all. He told us that one time he ended up in a place full of Magical talking pastel colored ponies, whatever that was. Ranma was in his cursed form because he wanted to explore it a bit more. apparently we came on the day the Amazons were having a contest. First place would get a whole bunch of food which...My "daughter" was eating.

"你怎麼敢吃的食物我贏得光明正大!" shouted the girl with Blue hair which the guide translated us as, "How DARE you eat the food I win fair and Square!"

that was when my "daughter" told her, "So, if I defeat you in battle it doesn't matter right?"

after that they both were standing on the log the girl fought on before. Something felt wrong here, I asked the guide if I can have some hot water just incase. when he gave the hot water to me, Ranma had just beaten the girl, as the girl herself got up and sauntered over to Ranma, I shouted out, "WAIT! DON'T HURT MY SON!" then threw the hot water onto Ranma changing him back to a boy. Many of the Amazons gasped, the girl blue hair gasped even louder before she grabbed then kissed him on the lips. all the Amazons clapped their hands.

"Pardon me" said one of the apparent village elders. she had grey hair and she looked small, she was small enough to use her cane for hopping.

"You seem to have saved your son from a terrible fate" she told me.

"a terrible fate?" I asked confused.

"You see, if you didn't reveal your son's true gender, My daughter shampoo would have hunted him down and killed her" she chuckled. I took another look at the Girl who was defeated by Ranma and sighed, thankfully I intervened when I did. Ukyo would have went balistic if she didn't remember the heaven and earth solution. During all this time, she was wondering what type of Okonomiyaki amazons would like.

"uhh, mom..."said Ranma looking at me with a bit of worry.

"Don't worry Ranma, just enjoy it, Polygamy isn't that bad now is it?" I said happily. Ranma didn't know how to answer but shrugged it off.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry miss, umm...what's you're name?" I asked.

"They call me Cologne, and that girl is my great-granddaughter Shampoo" said Cologne as I nodded my head.

"Miss Cologne, when will the next ship be departing for Nerima?" I asked.

"Ah young child, it should be leaving a few days from now, until then why don't you rest up in the village?" said Cologne to me.

"well, I guess it couldn't hurt, doesn't feel like there's a rush at all." I said with a shrug.

* * *

**a few days later...**

_Those last few days in the amazon village were actually pretty nice. On the first day of staying, Cologne told me that Ranma and Shampoo would make a nice husband and wife in the village, after she told me that I told her that I did something called the Heaven and Earth solution. She was surprised I knew about that but only chuckled. The next day Ranma and Ryoga were out training, whatever happened before they came back, they never spoke about it ever again. Yesterday before the ship set sail, Shampoo asked if she and Cologne could come with us, Not seeing any reason to disagree I welcomed them to come along. Today was the day we FINALLY set sail to Nerima, we were lucky to arrive the next day._

It was raining when we made it, thankfully we packed some umbrella's just incase this happened, have to be prepared for weather changes after all. As me and Cologne were walking at a steady pace, Ranma and Shampoo were having a play fight in the rain. Ranma unfortunatly decided to leave his umbrella on the ground so he changed back into a girl. I looked over to Ryoga and Ukyo who were having a pleasant chat together as he was helping her push the okonomiyaki cart.

Things would have went nicely...until a black and white blur ran passed us, grabbed Ranma then ran away. I stared in shock at what just happened, was...was that a Panda?

* * *

**GENMA!? what's he doing here?!**

**what a shocking twist, for those who hate Genma, you can expect him to experience pain and a bunch of other torture I have in mind in later chapters.**

**This is one of the LONG overdue chapters to one of my stories. there's a whole bunch more stories with chapters that are LONG overdue as well. If you like this fic so far, then comment, or don't you decide.**


	3. The dumb father and the new Fiance

Killer:Here we go with another chapter.

Genma: don't you dare!

Killer: *Knocks Genma out with a tiny hammer before Ryoga and Ranma dragged him away*

Nodoka: Oh dear.

Shampoo: Time for pay back

Ukyo: he's SO gonna get it

Killer: Anyway, Akane please do the disclaimer.

Akane: Killer does NOT own Ranma 1/2, if he did, he would have made it so Ranma and Shampoo were the canon couple.

* * *

_Chapter 3: GENMA IS BACK!? Revenge of the dumb father!_

**Tendo household (present)**

"So who's Ranma?" asked Kasumi

"He's my friend's son and he's bringing him over all the way from China on a training trip" said Soun explaining to his eldest daughter.

"Training trip?" asked Nabiki.

"Hmmph, why should I care about BOYS? they are disgusting perverts!" said Akane angrily.

"Oh don't be like that Akane, we haven't even met him yet, maybe he''s a nice boy you can train with." said Kasumi.

"I can at least hope he's loaded." said Nabiki counting how rich she'd be.

"PUT ME DOWN ALREADY!" was shouted from outside.

"Oh that must be them!" said Soun excited before standing up and running to the door.

"Hey wait up!" said Nabiki following her father...only for them both to come back running from a panda holding a red-headed pig-tailed.

"Father, is THIS your friend?" asked Akane in abit of a shock.

"Oh my." said Kasumi.

"No, I've never seen this panda in my life!" said Soun defensively. No sooner did Soun finish say that, the panda put down the pig-tailed girl he was carrying.

"Umm...who are you?" asked Soun.

"I'm...Ranma Saotome...Sorry about this." said Ranma shooting a death glare at her father who returned with his own.

"Y-You're Ranma!?" asked Soun completely shocked.

"I was expecting him to look bigger." commented Nabiki.

The panda looked to his left and to his right, believing he was in the clear...well that what would have happened, had he not been smacked with a bamboo umbrella, assaulted with a giant spatula, and hit in the head with a Chi all happening simultaneously.

"OUCH! SON OF A ******************" signed Genma.

"PANDA NO GOOD!" shouted Shampoo in fluent Japanese thanks to Ranma and Co.

"Thank god Shampoo!" said Ranma with a sigh of relief.

"Hey, you forgetting about us!?" came a voice before one of the walls near the pond burst open revealing Ryoga and Ukyo.

"Thank you Ryoga! Uchan!" shouted Ranma.

"I am sorry for this." said another voice which appeared behind Ranma. It was Cologne...who appeared from thin air scaring anyone who didn't know her.

"I'm sorry too" came another voice revealing itself to be Nodoka.

* * *

**Nodoka's POV after Ranma was captured...(Flashback)**

"HI YAH! Shampoo don't know what happen to Ranma!" said Shampoo in complete shock.

"What the hell was THAT?!" shouted Ryoga.

"hmmm..." said Cologne trying to think of something.

"T-That was a panda." I said still a bit shocked.

"Something tells me that wasn't an ordinary Panda..." said Cologne.

"You think it wasn't?" I asked

"LET'S FIND DAHM PANDA!" shouted Shampoo as she took off.

"Hey! wait for us!" shouted Ryoga and Ukyo as they ran after the panda with Ukyo leaving her cart behind.

"Should we stop by the police station to ask the place the Panda was heading?" I asked before thinking.

"It'd be for the best." said Cologne with a sigh.

"Wait...the Panda kidnapped Ranma...the only OTHER person I know who knows Ranma asidefrom his friend/rival and fiances is...GENMA!" I said.

"Genma?" Cologne asked me.

"Genma was my good for nothing husband." I explained.

"I see, where do you think he was headed then?" Cologne asked me.

"a place called, the Tendo Dojo." I said.

"Let's follow them,we can come back for the cart later." said Cologne as I nodded and followed her.

* * *

**Tendo Household (present)**

"Um pardon me, but who are you all?" asked Soun.

"My name is Ryoga, I'm Ranma's friend/rival." Ryoga introduced himself.

"I am Shampoo, Ranma Fiance" said Shampoo holding onto as she clung to one of Ranma's arms.

"I'm Ukyo, another one of Ranma's Fiance's" said Ukyo putting her spatula away.

"When was Polygamy legal? also HOW an a girl fall in love with another girl like that!?" said Akane before she sighed.

"Well, at least you're a girl want to come train?" she asked Ranma with a smile.

"hmm...sure why not, I could use a good work out." said Ranma cracking her knuckles.

"Can I come too?" asked Ryoga.

"I don't see why not." said Akane.

"do you have a kitchen? I want to make something for dinner since I left my kart behind chasing that panda." said Ukyo.

"why not?" said Kasumi with a smile as she led Ukyo to the kitchen.

"Shampoo coming too, want help make something for airen." said Shampoo who followed.

"Hmmm, you're not all thinking of living here are you?" asked Nabiki.

"Oh my, of course not." said Nodoka.

"Don't worry, I along with Young Ukyo plan on making our own restaurants with enough room to accommodate most of us, it'll be a few days though. So unfortunatly, we will have to stay here, we will help pay for any damages though." said Cologne.

"By the way, can you kick that Panda out of the house?" asked Nodoka.

"What Panda?" asked Soun looking over to the pond where the panda used to be to see nothing there.

"He escaped!" said Nodoka in surprise.

"Don't worry, have a feeling he fled, but never left." said Cologne.

"What do you...OH I see what you mean" said Nodoka nodding her head realizing that if the panda WAS her husband, he would be back to normal. Soun and Nabiki looked at them both with a quizzical look.

* * *

**Tendo Bathroom**

Genma grumbled to himself before opening the door to the bathroom then filling the tub up with hot water. Things were NOT looking up for him at all, for one he was on a lone journey. For two, He was trapped in the body of a freaking Panda due to tripping and falling when he arrived in Jusenkyo confident of finding his good for nothing wife who stole his son away from him. For third, he had to lie and cheat his way through life as he followed his wife and son without them knowing. For fourth, his wife is going to f**k up the agreement he and his buddy had. He HAD to put a stop to this, thankfully he found out that this curse was untriggered with hot water.

* * *

**Training Hall**

Ryoga watched Ranma dodge every single one of Akane's attacks which ended when Ranma poked her in the head with her sword.

"Wow, you're really good." said Akane to Ranma while panting.

"I learned how to be agile enough through training with my mother since she owned a sword." said Ranma sheathing her katana she nicknamed "Zatoshi".

"I'm very glad you aren't a boy." Akane giggled at Ranma who looked confused before turning to Ryoga.

"will she believe us?" asked Ranma.

"Doubtful but go ahead." said Ryoga.

"Akane...the Truth is I'm actually a boy with a curse." said Ranma.

"HA, like I'll believe that, there's no such thing as curses." said Akane.

"Allow me to have a go." said Ryoga putting his backpack down(he forgot to put is down when he first entered the Dojo).

"All right then brute force VS. brute force, go easy on her Ryoga we don't want her hospitalized." said Ranma before taking her seat next to RYoga's backpack.

"HA! I'll NEVER be hospitalized by a boy!" said Akane before she charged straight into Ryoga.

Ryoga snickered before he caught her fist, "You aren't strong enough, that over confidence is what brings people like you down." said Ryoga as he threw Akane through one of the walls to demonstrate how powerful he is.

Akane got up from being dazed after being thrown and crashed, "Ha! I'm just getting started!" said Akane confidently as she ran and threw another punch at Ryoga who countered with his own. the Difference is power could be seen as Akane was pushed back a bit before Ryoga charged with a punch of his own which Akane barely had time to dodge. she punched Ryoga in the stomach which made him Reel back holding it, "Lucky Shot" he said as he and Akane ran at each other and with a single punch on each other's face, created a crater on the wooden floor. Akane was struggling to get up after the punch, it had taken A LOT of energy out of her, she was panting like a dog in the summer sun. Ryoga was abit different, he slowley but surley recovered and got up before walking over to Akane.

"You put up a good fight, you need lots more training though," said Ryoga as he held out his hand.

"Thanks" said Akane panting before grabbing Ryoga's hand and being lifted up by him.

"I'm Impressed to be honest, almost nobody can stand up to Ryoga's brute force." said Ranma as she got up to help Akane in all honesty, Ryoga and Ranma knew Ryoga himself was holding back.

* * *

**Living Room**

Soun sipped some tea before he saw his old companion Genma walk into the living room, "Soun, we need to talk." he said...right before realizing he was being stared at by Nodoka and Cologne.

"Hello good for nothing _panda_" said Nodoka.

"You stepped into the wrong neighborhood" said Cologne before Ukyo and Shampoo came out from the kitchen hearing Nodoka's voice say panda and readying their weapons. Genma gulped in response, this was NOT his day at all.

* * *

**Bathroom**

Sometime after the work out and ater Genma got anotehr beating, Akane went upstairs, to take a bath, she saw Shampoo and Ukyo's clothes outside then smiled, "I guess all three of us can take our baths." she aid before stripping down then putting a towel over her body.

"Ranma Honey seems to gotten off at a good start hasn't he?" Ukyo asked Shampoo who was in the bath.

"Shampoo happy, with Ranma." Shampoo said happily before the door opened to reveal Akane.

"Hey you two, done with Dinner?" asked Akane as she found a spot to sit down.

"Yep, Me and shampoo created a good dish we just know this family will love." said Ukyo.

"I have a question though." said Akane as she went up to Ukyo.

"Go ahead, also want to scrub my back as I do?" offered Ukyo.

"I'd be happy too." said Akane before she took some soap then started to rub, "Ranma and Ryoga told me Ranma was actually a boy and NOT a girl and Ryoga has a curse which turns him into a little pig, how stupid is that? I mean she's OBVIOUSLY a girl and I highly doubt a boy like Ryoga is ablle to polymorph." said Akane.

"It's true, Ranma is a boy, and Ryoga has a piglet curse. there were cursed springs near Shampoo's village, Ranma fell in spring of drowned girl and Ryoga fell in spring of drowned Piglet." explained Ukyo.

"Like I'd believe that." scoffed Akane before she sighed.

"What wrong?" asked Shampoo.

"There's this dope at my school named Kuno who claims that he will marry me if he can defeat me. he even has all the boys in school riling up against me asking me out on dates." explained Akane.

"This Kuno REALLY sounds like a dope doesn't he?" asked Uyko.

"Delusional Shampoo believes." said Shampoo.

"Unless you can show me able-bodied proof on Ranma and Ryoga, I won't believe she ISN'T a girl and Ryoga has a pig curse." said Akane.

"Fine, Shampoo and Ukyo show you after bath time." said Shampoo.

* * *

**I'm glad to see some people actually like this story, some time next chapter...I have a small surprise.**

**let the Genmabuse BEGIN!**

**Happosai is going to appear earlier in this than in the actual series the question is, which chapter will he appear in? This is an update of the previous chapter.**


	4. Explanations

Killer:in this chapter there's going to be a surprise.

Ranma: what kind of surprise?

Killer: You'll find out soon enough.

* * *

_Chapter 4: the Explanation...  
_

_Living Room_

Ryoga and Ranma were eating the dinner Ukyo and Shampoo made.

"I have to say Ranma, Ukyo has one of the best foods one can have." said Ryoga.

"Tell me about it, Okonomiyaki is one of my favorites." said Ranma. Soun had tears in his eyes as Nodoka and Cologne finished telling him the truth about Ranma. Genma was hanging in a tree courtesy of Shampoo and Ukyo. Soon after that, the girls came down fully dressed.

"Are you both enjoying the Okonomiyaki I made?" asked Ukyo.

"Yes, did shampoo make anything?" asked Ranma.

"Shampoo thought she make soup for Ranma." said Shampoo concerned.

"oh, that was for Ranma?" asked Ryoga.

"BAD PI-CHAN! you shouldn't eat meal made for Ranma!" said Shampoo which made Ryoga sigh.

"Please don't call me that." said Ryoga,"Besides, Ranma decided to share the soup and I couldn't help myself." he finished. It was then, Akane walked downstairs dressed as well...she then saw somebody who looked like Ranma and freaked out.

"Wh-Where's Ranma! Why is there a guy who looks like her in the house!" she shouted.

"Oh boy, looks like we have a LONG explanation here." said Ranma.

"Why don't we start with the basics?" asked Ryoga before Ranma nodded then did a cannonball into the koi pon, then emerged as female Ranma.

"get the family together because everyone needs to listen." said Nodoka to Soun.

"we are already here" said Nabiki who was eating her own Okonomiyaki.

"Did you not see us?" asked Kosumi.

"Oh, I am sorry, I didn't realize." said Nodoka giving an apologetic bow.

"Anyway, it all started like-" said Nodoka(Read the first and second chapter)

"So that's it." said Soun before looking over at his old friend with a sad look.

"Yes. That last part is just my assumption though." said Nodoka.

"Now it's my turn." said Ukyo(read chapter 2 and Half of chapter 3)

"Me and Ryoga as it turns out, both have a history with Ranma." explained Ukyo.

"Now shampoo and great-Grandmother turn." said Shampoo.

"it's not long but here it goes." said Cologne(Read chapter 2)

"now, I should properly introduce myself. My name is Ryoga Hibiki, I am Ranma's friend/Rival." Ryoga bowed.

"Ryoga and I went to the same high school. He picked a fight over me for some school curry bread which I managed to snag." said Ranma.

"I told him to meet me in the backlot behind my house, and unfortunatly when I got there, Ranma was gone." said Ryoga.

"As it turned out, Ryoga has NO sense of direction at all, how many days did it take to get to the lot?" asked Ranma.

"4 days. When I got there by the 4th day, Ranma wasn't there. So without rest, I pursued...or at least tried to pursue him. I've probably been around the world by now, Hell I've even been to some strange places which I probably don't even remember." Described Ryoga.

"Can you recall any of those places?" asked Nabiki wondering if she could turn Ryoga into a profit machine.

"Well...I DID end up in this weird building full of robots. Two of them, a Fox and a Cat, helped point me to the exit, Next I somehow ended up in a doomed place with this freakishly huge moon. Then, I ended up in a place which looked like home but wasn't I EVEN ran into myself. Then, I don't know how, but I ended up at the smash mansion." explained Ryoga.

"Wait...THE smash mansion?" asked just about everbody in the room in unison.

"Yeah, I stayed for a few days and chatted with the smashers , Hell I even got to watch the mayhem that occurs during a single match." smiled Ryoga.

"Dahm dude, your lucky" said Ranma giving a playful punch.

"Oh, it gets even better I somehow ended up in the Sinnoh region and met a 10 year old and a 16 year old who had strange creatures called pokemon. Speaking of which, I even got some souviniers from the places I visited." said Ryoga reaching into his pack and bringing out; a pokeball, a rupee pouch, a battery pack, a Lunar Crest, a Bandana that looked EXACTLY like the one he was wearing, and a few smash balls.

"WOW!" said just about everyone.

"Anyway." said Ryoga putting all the souvinires away, "We finally had the fight when we were at Jusenkyo. I lost but I'm not giving up." Ryoga finished.

"Good, Now that introductions are out of the way, We have an announcement." said Cologne which caught everyones attention.

"We are going to enroll you in the same school as Akane." explained soun.

"We decided this because I want you all to learn since knowledge is power and power has responsibility." explained Nodoka.

"But wouldn't the school be suspicious that a group of students are spontaniously joining?" asked Ukyo.

"Not to worry, I can pull a few strings." explained Cologne, "Until then you should rest up, I took the liberty of putting some beds in an empty room for all of us."

"All right, by the way Ryoga, What's in the pokeball? asked Ranma.

"I'll show you tomorrow" said Ryoga.

"All right then." said Ranma with a shrug.

* * *

**Finally a chapter update. Those items Ryoga has are from my other stories. Be on the look out for Ryoga in my other stories, if you see him, Remember that he's searching for Ranma since this story doesn't occur until after Ryoga gets the items.**

**If you like the story then favorite, follow, or both. here's a little preview on the next chapter:**

**"I am Tatawaki Kuno, The blue thuder of Furinkan High!."**

**"Bring it on, ya dope!"**

**"RANMA! IT'S GOING TO RAIN!"**

**"Samurai is delusional"**

**"I conqure Shampoo"**

**Last but not least, there will be 2-4 OC's for boys and girls, for the boys they can either be rivals to one of the characters or be friends with either Ranma, Ryoga, or both. For female OC's they HAVE to have some history with Ranma in this story AND they will have to be rivals to Ukyo, Shampoo, Kodachi(When she shows up) and Akane. the OC females want Ranma to themselves and will do just about everything to get thier way. But be known that they will always fail.**


	5. Filler

**Filler**

Hello everybody, Shall we have a chat? I'm glad you all like this story it makes me feel happy. Next chapter will introduce 2 OC's.


	6. The Nutjob

Killer: new chapter up, hope you like it.

* * *

_Chapter 5: The nutjob of Furinkan high_

Ryoga followed Ranma and Co. to the high school with a Ninjask on his arm.

"I can't believe pokemon actually exist" said Ranma with a smile.

"I didn't either, This was one that guy, Dalek's, pokemon he gave to me before I left and got lost again." explained Ryoga.

"Hi ya! Shampoo wonder if it's a boy or a girl." said Shampoo.

"It's female, her name is Jask." said Ryoga.

"did you come up with the name or...?" asked Ranma.

"no, Dalek named her, thanks to Jask, I won't need to be lost again...actually, now that I think of it, she probablly couldn't help anyway." explained Ryoga as the clouds were getting dark.

"We need to hurry, or else it will rain!" said Ukyo. Akane didn't need to hear twice, she picked up the pace before she managed to make it to the gate.

"I feel as if something should have happened right now...like my father trying to knock me off of a fence." said Ranma before everybody ran to catch up to Akane.

"Hold my bag!" Akane shouted to Ryoga before he caught it.

The others watched as Akane seemed to have curbstomped every boy who was after her.

"Any popcorn?" asked Ranma.

"You got me." said Ukyo with a shrug. Not too long, but Akane finally finished off every boy.

"Wow, she beat them all without breaking a sweat." said Ryoga which made the others nod in agreement.

"Such a borish lot they are, fighting to take you out on a date." came a voice from behind one of the trees.

"Who's this guy?" asked Ranma before Akane growled.

"The young Akane tendo, a rose with thorns holds no other beauty, I shall smite you so thou may date me!" Said the boy.

"Kuno..." said Akane ready to punch something.

"The dude's a nutjob." commented Ranma.

"Even more than your father." Ryoga told ranma who only nodded back, unfortunatly Kuno saw them.

"What are thou's names so I may smite thee!" shouted the guy.

"You in for a fight with him?" Ranma asked Ryoga who shrugged.

"We could use a training dummy." said Ryoga.

"Both of you are familiar with the fair Akane Tendo! fight me for thy shall not stop me from getting a date! For I am Tatawaki Kuno! The blue thunder of Furinkan high!" shouted the boy as he held up a kendo sword then charged at Ranma and Ryoga who hopped out of the way causing Kuno to slice open part of the wall which had the gate.

"Hey Ryoga! the nut job seems to be good with a sword! should I teach him lesson!" shouted Ranma who was a few feet away from Ryoga.

"Thou are also skilled in sword play huh?" asked Kuno before FINALLY noticing Shampoo and Ukyo.

"Shampoo hope Nutjob no find out about Female Ranma." said Shampoo.

"I wouldn't hit on me if I were you." warned Ukyo as she showed her giant spatula. Kuno looked angry but ignored Ukyo.

"Let me be frank, I am WAY beyond your fighting style." explained Ranma as he unsheathed "Zatoshi" and holding it with one hand over his head and the other hand infont and open. As they began to fight, Akane was already late to class but wondered what was going to happen.

Kuno ran at Ranma with all his speed, but Ranma managed to dodge with all his speed before circling around him. Kuno grew annoyed then stabbed the ground, this cause a minor earthquake knocking Ranma onto his back, he was about to get back up when Kuno stabbed his sword into the ground again, near Ranma. Ranma quickly got back up then kicked Kuno into the air before grabbing Kuno's sword then throwing it up to him. Kuno attempted to grab his sword as he was in the air, but he got drop kicked onto the ground courtesy of Ranma's foot. Kuno landed head first onto the ground and his sword landed by him sticking into the ground. he had swirls in his eyes.

"Hmmph, "serves you right." said Ranma before he felt a raindrop...

"QUICK GET INSIDE!" shouted Akane. Ranma quickly ran with the others into the building before the rain could get any worse.

"Akane right, Kuno nutjob." said Shampoo who walked with the others to class.

"Nin ninjask jask nin!" said Jask who was still out of her pokeball.

"I agree Jask, he's a dope." Ryoga said to his pokemon.

"It's a good thing I brought a canteen of hot water, always have to be prepared you know." said Ukyo.

* * *

_Class..._

"Students, I want to introduce you to new students. We have, Ranma Saotome." the teacher introduced

"Hello." Ranma greeted.

"Shampoo" said the teacher.

"Ni hoa!" said Shampoo hapilly.

"Ryoga." said the teacher.

"Hello, some of you probablly heard of me, this is my pokemon, Ninjask." said Ryoga.

"a Pokemon?! but Pokemon is just an anime and game!" shouted one student.

"This is Ryoga, don't question where he gets things." said Ranma.

"And last but not least, miss Ukyo." the teacher finished.

"Hello, I run an Okonamiyaki buisness" said Ukyo with a smile.

"Now since ALL of you showed up late to class, you must stand out in the hall, holding buckets." said the teacher. Akane groaned at this, alll because of that dope Kuno.

* * *

_Kuno's class_

"Grr, that Ranma..." growled Kuno. Kuno had bandages, bruises, and for some reason had the word "DOPE" written on his forehead.

"So, you're saying you don't recall anything touching your head?" asked Nabiki.

"Tch, he only got lucky. I mean, It's not like he and Akane are dating." said Kuno.

"actually..." said Nabiki.

* * *

_Hallway..._

"So, can you understand Jask?" asked Ranma curious.

"Yes, with this." said Ryoga taking off a mini headset.

"What is it?" asked Akane curious.

"It's a pokemon translator, you put it in your ear then you can listen to what a pokemon is saying, It was a gift from Dalek when he gave me Jask." said Ryoga.

"You can try if you want." said Ryoga.

"Sure I'd-" right before Akane could finish, Ranma blocked a bucket full of water which was thrown at him. Ryoga, as quick as possible put his headset back in then ordered Jask to use stunspore.

"I WILL BREAK YOUR FACE!" shouted Kuno. as he threw another bucket which Ukyo swatted back with her spatula which Drenched kuno just as the stunspore hit.

""HA! catch me if you can, slow poke!" shouted Ranma.

"I WILL NOT ALLOW THE STAMINE TO TOUCH THE BEAUTIFUL PISTOL THAT IS AKANE!" shouted Kuno which made the classroom windows fly open with lots of students gawking in awe.

"Catch me if you can!" shouted Ranma as he started to run.

"COME BACK HERE COWARD!" shouted Kuno as he tried to catch up but was slowed by the stunspore.

* * *

_Outside_

"Furinkan high school, this must be the place." said a boy, looking up at the school itself. He wore a black gold-trimmed blazer with the kanji for wisdom on the back in silver. A red undershirt with a black outlines dragon and jeans. He carries two swords and wears combat boots. Hair is kept slightly spiked, and a little long in the back.

"I will be transferring here tomorrow, with all the weird stuff I heard of, this place must be near Tomobiki. I wonder if it's true however, if this place is near Tomobiki, I wonder why nothing interesting is happening yet." said the boy before he watched the window which was above the pool open up then a boy in a red chinese shirt and blue pants just jumped out of the window with a person holding a kendo sword close behind who just got smashed into the pool thanks to a person in yellows umbrella. By the looks of it...they didn't realize they were over the school pool.

"...Well, I guess I should see what happened" he said before jumping onto the railing on the wall then running over to the pool...only to see a red-Pigtailed girl wearing the same outfit as the boy he saw before. He saw she was holding onto a little black piglit as she kneedropped the boy in blue onto the edge of the pool before the pig-tailed girl ran off.

"...Ok, I guess the rumors of Tomobiki's madness are starting to come true." he said before he walked away from the school to train.

* * *

**Finally got this chapter up.**

**Who's this mysterious boy? we'll find out next chapter at the start of the friend/Rival Arcs.**

**I hope everybody is enjoying the story, The Friendship/Rival Arcs are for 2-4 Female and Male. Female OC'S must have a crush on Ranma and won't accept Polygamy so they can take him for themselves they also must be Rivals with one of the Female characters.. Male OC's must either be friends or Rivals with Ranma, Ryoga, Kuno, or Mousse(Once he shows up) also if you want an OC to have another OC as a love interest, don't hesitate to tell me. Shout out to The Keeper of Worlds for asking me about OC's for this story.**


	7. a new face

**Hello, I'm terrible TERRIBLY sorry for not updating, it's just, I have so many things to do that these things get in the way and don't leave me time to update even though I really want to.**

**also it's the start of the Rival/friend arcs, they go like this: Characters meet, something happens causing the characters to fight, turns out they either accept each others skills or it was just a misunderstanding, they make up.**

**Fair warning in case I go into another 2 year long hiatus, I'm NOT dead.**

* * *

_The next day..._

Ranma screamed as he woke up from his sleep, he was sweating intensely.

"Holy crap, what a nightmare." he said panting, he looked around the room and saw his mother had just woken up and was starting to console him.

"Ranma, my son, what's wrong? did you have a nightmare? did Genma try to sell you?" asked Nodoka fearing the worst.

"I had this really gross night,are where that dope Kuno was confessing to me while I was female and I was unable to escape from him OR change back!" said Ranma which caught the attention of Ukyo(who just came up to tell everybody breakfast was ready), Shampooo(just woke up), and Ryoga(Jask was sleeping on his head).

"It because of what happen yesterday when Ranma try drying off as girl." said Shampoo getting angry at Kuno remembering when she kicked him into the air in retaliation from he threat he was giving to Ranma and landing on the tea kettle of all things which Ranma was going to use to change back to a guy, thanks to Akane giving it to him/her.

"Ranma honey was in such a shock when he heard Kuno confess." said Ukyo, "By the way, breakfast is ready." she finished closing the door.

"I'm going to kick him into next week next time I see him, Ranma doesn't need ANOTHER rival." said Ryoga.

"uh, thanks Ryoga." said Ranma with a sweatdrop.

"we talk more over breakfast." said Shampoo as she got up from her bed with a yawn.

"Agree, I'm starving." said Ranma.

* * *

_Somewhere in Nerima..._

The boy from before woke up with a yawn, the training yesterday was intense, he just needs to remember never to exert himself too much, or the adrenaline will cause him to strain and tear himself apart.

He went to take a shower, and began to wash his hair. Once he was done he began to carefully spike his hair, once he was finished, he put on his Jeans, then his undershirt which was red with black outlines. Right after that he put on his Blazer which was colored black and trimmed gold. He went to his combat boots then put them on before reaching for his swords and sheathing them. Today was the day his transfer will be complete to Nerima's High School...the same school that weird girl and guy attended. He mentally sighed before heading out the door.

* * *

_on the way to Nerima High School_

"So tell me again, HOW are you able to walk on that fence?" asked Akane.

"Simple, balance in the body and arms as you walk, I can even teach you if you want."said Ranma as he was walking.

"Ranma honey, I wouldn't really waste time with her." said Ukyo.

"what's THAT supposed to mean!" said Akane.

"Well, you hate boys, and ranma is a boy and NOT a girl like you thought, plus, he's a bit too good for you, in more ways than one." said Ukyo causing a few oooo's from Shampoo.

"Shampoo conquer, Akane all muscle and no brains. Dense as a brick." said Shampoo.

"YOU WANT TO FIGHT!?" she shouted as Shampoo, Ukyo and Ranma laughed running away. Ryoga just blinked at what just happened before turning to Ninjask who shrugged before they both ran after them.

* * *

_Somewhere near Nerima's high school_

The boy from before walked to the school, a bit angry at a memory involving Happosai and what Happosi did to the village he lived in.

"When I see that stupid old man, I'm going to chop him into bits." he muttered as she wasn't paying attention to a chinese girl, a girl with a spatula, and the boy who looked like the girl from the other day who looked oddly familiar to another boy ran right by him laughing. He looked confused before he was knocked out by Akane's bag.

This caused Akane to Halt in her tracks at the knocked out boy while looking shocked. Ryoga just stopped right beside her when he saw the boy as well.

"Is he all right?" asked Ryoga as Akane felt the boys pulse.

"He still has a pulse so he's not dead, we should take him to the school hospital, he seems to be a new student around here." said Akane as Ryoga shrugged and picked him up.

"New students right after our introduction to school...what are the flippin odds?" he questioned as he, Akane, and Ninjask headed to the school.

* * *

_School Nurse_

After they fought through the Hentai hoard and (literally) curbstomped Kuno, Akane and Ryoga went into the nurses office and placed the boy down.

"one of us should stay and watch but...we'll be late to class." said Akane.

"You can go on, I'll stay and watch." said Ryoga.

"Are you sure?" asked Akane.

"Yes, I barely even try out school anyway." he shrugged before Akane nodded and headed out the door. Ryoga looked at the boy as Nibiki came in with an unconscious Kuno, surprisingly they both didn't seem to notice Ryoga or the new boy.

Ryoga didn't pay attention to them either as he looked at boy, "What a weird way to dress." he commented.

* * *

_That evening after an uneventful school day_

Ryoga returned back to the Tendo residance just as Nabiki got back as well. For some reason, Genma was in a cage begging for Bamboo but kept getting denied by Nodoka while she was making something to eat for later. Cologne was in an "intense" Shougi match against Soun, and by intense I mean that Soun kept loosing.

"Anybody see Ranma?" asked Ryoga.

"He fell asleep the moment his head hit the pillow, his mother is making food for him when he wakes up, Ukyo is getting the money to open a resturant while Shampoo is sleeping with Ranma, to be honest, they both look a bit cute together, almost like a real couple. Also who's that boy you are carrying?" said Kasumi. Nabiki didn't need to hear twice as she took 2 kettles, one hot and one cold and headed up stairs. Ryoga answered Kasumi with, "Akane accidentally knocked him out and he hasn't really woken up since then, so I brung him here to see if one of you can wake him up."

"let me see." said Cologne as she walked up to the boy and looked at him before squinting her eyes. She touched a few pressure points with her cane which caused the boy to jolt awake.

"GAH!" he shouted before looking around in alarm, he blinked when he saw a bunch of strange people looking at him.

"Uh...Who are you people?" he asked.

* * *

**Apologize for not updating any stories of mine, High school is a bitch to get through.**

_**to the Keeper of worlds: **_**I apologize if I didn't get your OC's personallity right or not, I'm...fairly new to putting in other peoples OC's into stories so this is a first time, also keep in mind this is just the introductory chapter.**


	8. Ryoga VS Geji, is this a friendly spar?

**Update. **

**Hello, me again. Going for a new update, still trying to get used to writing people's OC's, I can only hope I do them right.**

**Also, Here's a little drinking game, take a shot each time a character shouts their special moves (Warning: I take no responsibility for your health, you did this game on your own risk)**

* * *

_Tendo house hold_

"Who are you people?" asked the boy blinking his eyes in confusion.

"Well, my name is Ryoga, the young woman who woke you is cologne, an elder of the amazons." introduced Ryoga.

"a pleasure to meet you sonny." said Cologne

"My name is Kasumi, I'm the eldest daughter of this house hold." Kasumi introduced herself, nobody seemed to notice Nabiki head out the door to the house with some pictures she took.

"Well, my name is Geji Tsuchikaze, I just moved to Nerima from my village which is still recovering from an attack." He explained.

"Attack?" they all questioned.

"Yes, an attack, it was some years ago when my village was attacked, Some old man named Happosai-" before he could continue he was shut up by Soun.

"HAPPOSAI!? T-THE MASTER!?" Soun said in utter shock.

"You know the old geezer who attacked my village?" asked Geji.

"H-He was my old master before me and Genma went and sealed him in a mountain." said Soun with tears in his eyes.

"How come you never told us Daddy?" asked Kasumi.

"I-It's just something I didn't want to reveal, because I am ashamed of him." said Soun crying.

"What's all this crying I'm hearing about?" asked Ranma coming down from his room after he woke up from the unconcious picture show.

"Our new arrival woke up, explained to us his village was ransacked, and that man which father knows about did it." said Kasumi putting it bluntly with a smile.

"That's one way of putting it bluntly" commented Ryoga.

"...anyway." said Ranma before he looked at Genji, "so, you're the new arrival?"

"Yes, My name is Geji Tsuchikaze" said Geji introducing himself.

"Right, anyway, Me and Shampoo are going to have a little spar to train." said Ranma cracking his neck.

"Hey, Can I join as well, I want to show you what the items I have picked up on my journey can do. Well, I decided to limit myself to just one per day anyway since the conentration of energy is too much even for me." explained Ryoga.

"Sure." Ranma nodded.

"I'm abit curious on how you both fight." said Geji.

"Eh, sure why not." shrugged Ranma as he and Ryoga got up and headed to the training hall, passing by Nabiki who just walked away from Akane who was lifting weights.

"Hey Akane, we're going to train with our new arrival, want to come and watch? shampoo should already be waiting in the hall." asked Ranma. Akane stopped lifting the weights and looked at them before saying, "oh, You're the new boy who entered our school...right? I mean, I accidentally knocked you out with my bag so I want to apologize."

"It's no problem, really, I just wasn't paying attention to where I was going." said Geji waving it off.

"Ryoga is going to show us one of his special skills." said Ranma. Which caught Akane's curiosity, "Special skills?" she asked looking confused.

"Yeah, I'll show you once we enter." said Ryoga as they went to the training hall, Ryoga not getting lost thanks to Ranma.

* * *

**at the same time...**

Nabiki came to the cafe which the letter to her told her about, she entered and saw Kuno before sitting down, Kuno got her something to eat.

"So why am I here, it's unusual for you to call me." said Nabiki.

"I have a favor to ask of you. Now keep in mind that it is uncharacteristic of me to ask favors." said Kuno using a 6 syllable word.

"Yeah, Yeah, Out with it." said Nabiki as Kuno handed a blonde doll to her.

"I'll swallow my pride and ask of you to give this to the pig tailed girl." said Kuno.

'That's...for...Ranma.' Nabiki mentally snickered to herself before she let out a laugh before going back to being serious, "Now look what you made me do." she said with a int of anger, not that Kuno would have saw it.

"so sweet yet horrible you are." said Kuno.

"Is that it kuno? well, I happen to have some photo's of the "pig-tailed girl" which I think you'll like." said Nabiki with a smirk.

"PHOTO'S!?" Kuno shouted which caught the attention of some of the cafe's customers, he recompossed himself before he could do anymore.

"Here's the thing, buy me some Raman, and maaaaayve I'll let you see." said Nabiki.

"how torturous." said Kuno looking annoyed.

"Well, if you don't want to see them, it's fine by me." said Nabiki with another smirk.

* * *

**At the same time...**

Geji was watching the fight between Ranma who wasn't using his sword, and Shampoo who was using what appeared to be a pair of chúi, He was so interested that he watched each and every turn and step they made. Akane was jaw dropped at how fast both of them were fighting, How long HAVE they been training?

Once Ranma and Shampoo grew tired, they declared it a draw, shampoo was a bit sweaty while Ranma forgot to dodge one or two hits, so he had a bruise or two, they bowed to each other before sitting.

Akane was about to question when Ryoga got up, holding the battery pack he showed Akane and the others (minus Geji) before.

Geji bowed just as Ryoga bowed at the same time, Jask came out of her Pokeball to watch what her master was doing.

Geji decided to start off first, he shouted, "DRAGON'S BLADE: BACKLASH FANG!" then drawing one of his swords and running then slicing at Ryoga who surprisingly, nimbly started to dodge before the sheath came in, Causing Ryoga to get a small slice across his back, but it didn't keep him down.

"Pretty good, but Since I've been training with Ranma, My Rival, My reflexes have got faster than they used to be." He holds up his Umbrella.

Ryoga threw his umbrella at Geji who managed to dodge but was NOT expecting Ryoga to drop from the air with a knee drop, the gravity in the situation causing a miniature crate on the ground of the hall, however, Geji just got back up, seemingly not bruised, "You aren't too bad yourself." he complimented before the Umbrella came back, taking him by surprise as he was launched toward Ryoga who readied a fist.

"DRAGON'S BLADE: RIPPING CLAWS!" shouted Geji as he charged toward Ryoga, the momentum of the umbrella dragging him adding to the speed, Ryoga's Pupils shrunk before he was slashed down with one sword and slashed up with the other sword, Ryoga stood his ground as he felt the blade rip him in a parallel formation, Geji did a backflip away from Ryoga who got onto his knees but wasn't out yet, he had large sliced running up and down his body.

"I won't...Give up." said Ryoga with a smirk as he struggled to remain standing.

"Wow, Ryoga's taken a move that can bisect an opponent head on and is still living, how surprising." said Cologne appearing out of nowhere and once again shocking Ranma and Akane.

"When did you get here?!" shouted Ranma.

"Ryoga...there's something special about him..." said Cologne ignoring Ranma as she was watching the fight as well.

"Are you ready to give up? I don't want to hurt you any more than I already have." said Geji as Ryoga was panting. Ryoga held the battery pack before saying, "Desperate wins call for desperate measures." He held the battery pack to his chest and electricity started to spark around him. Everybody gasped as the Battery Pack entered inside of him, Electricity continued to spark before it surrounded him and enveloped him, Everybody shielded their eyes from the flashing electricity.

Geji was probablably the most shocked, before he covered his eyes, when he opened them, he saw Ryoga's skin had gone Metal, his eyes were covered by a visor, his "skin" was actually replaced by what appeared to be metal fur, he grew fox ears and had a cat tail, his skin was half black and half white, through his visors, one eye became a slitted and red while the other eye became slitted and blue.

"Upgrade, Complete." reported Ryoga before smirking at Geji who was at a loss for words, "Laugh at how ridiculous I look later, right now let's continue fighting, I can only stay in this form until the battle is over." he said to everybody in the room.

"How odd..." said Cologne.

"what?" asked Ranma.

"He seems to have channeled an animal spirit, not one but two, not many people are able to do that, what's actually surprising is that the "spirit's" are Metalic, almost like they are animatronics." said Cologne.

"Animatronics?" asked Ranma , Akane, and Shampoo simultaneously

"Yes, Animatronics are Endo skeletons that dress up and are programmed to be like the animal characters they are protrayed as, whatever was in that battery pack, must have been transfered by master of souls...who that master is, even I do not know." said Cologne.

"So what's this mean for Ryoga?" asked Akane.

"We might want to get out of here as quick as we can." said Cologne as Ryoga, who's arms had scythe-like edges to them opened up missile silo's on his arms and legs.

"Good point..." said Ranma before he and the others, aside from Geji rushed out of there as fast as they could as explosions started to go off inside.

"ANIMATRONIC: BATTLE DROID MISSILES!" shouted Ryoga as Geji was dodging as much as he could, the missiles seemed to be endless as he closed in to try and stop Ryoga.

"DRAGON'S BLADE SECRET TECHNIQUE: STORM DRAGON'S ASSAULT!" he shouted as he began to attack with both of his blades by spinning them, going into a blur the closer he got, before he began to slash/grind into Ryoga with extreme force, actually managing to get Ryoga off of his feet and on his back while Geji was slashing at a ridiculous speed. Ryoga's metal skin looked like it was taking a beating but it stood firm.

"Animatronic's Secret Technique: Total Darkness Assasination." whispered Ryoga before everything around Geji started to go dark, the darkness wasn't see through so making use of his other technique he shouted, "DRAGON'S BLADE: DRAGON'S FIRE" and began to slice at the air to ignite it and create a fire, for a split second he thought he could see Ryoga since his visor was glowing and went in for a slice but when he attacked that spot, he was gone, the fire from the blade hit a wall

"What is this trick?" said Geji on his guard as he closed his eyes and listened to his surroundings. He could hear metal footsteps running toward him so he shouted in the direction "DRAGON'S BLADE: TOWER" He ran to the footsteps, with his eyes closed then brought his sword up in a fast vertical cut, he heard something get sliced and collapsed, he smirked knowing, or at least hoping he got Ryoga, when the Darkness departed...he gasped seeing that what he thought was Ryoga was just a pillow. He put his guard up until he felt a deep slice across his back, his pupils shrunk as blood gushed out of the sliced wound, "H-How?" he asked before he collapsed on the ground.

"Too slow." panted Ryoga as his power completely drained, turning him back to normal, the cuts he sustained from the battle started to take their toll on his as he collapsed as well, "You...put...up...a...good...fight..." panted Ryoga with a smile while laying on the ground.

"Ryo...ga...What...did...you...do...?" said Geji still shocked and losing consciousness from the blood loss, a puddle formed under him.

"as...I...said...though...this...is...a...friendly...spar...desperate...winning...causes...desperate...decisions..." panted Ryoga as he tried to get up but couldn't, "Dahm...used...too...much...Ki...on...the...transformation...can't...move..." said Ryoga.

* * *

**At a new location food location...**

Nabiki was eating before she showed the pictures to Kuno who gasped at them.

"The Pig-Tailed goddess!" he said before looking at more of the pictures which showed Ranma in a few positions and a few with her shirt off, "She's so...so..." he said before picking one up, "I'm ashamed at my camera" he began to look atmore of the pictures he picked up.

"I'm ashamed is a good word for her, you'd almost think she was a boy." said Nabiki with a chuckle.

"I protest, the heavens themselves would cry to have these pictures, 1000 yen per shot." said Kuno but Nabiki just scoffed, "oh, you don't want one then?" asked Nabiki pretending to pout.

"I'l take them all." said Kuno paying with a 5000 Yen bill. After a bit Nabiki got something new to eat, "What a shame, you're turning down my little sister for somebody completely unknown." said Nabiki with another fake pout.

"Who says I'm turning her down? She's powerful and lovely, like Athena in a rose garden..." he paused before continuing, "Pig-Tailed girl, bursting with unparalleled beauty, too dear to me to part with either of them. You called it decite that I would date with them both? is Polygam legal?" asked Kuno.

"Not at all, Kuno baby." said Nabiki with another smirk, "I just didn't know you like to two time them both, speaking of which what about Ukyo and Shampoo?" asked Nabiki.

"That Chinese girl and that chef girl? They believe they can defeat me easily and that's insulting, so no." said Kuno before he looked out the windo and thoguht to himself.

"By the way, I also have pictures of Akane as well." said Nabiki which caused Kuno to turn back to her.

"WHAT!? HAND THEM OVER!" he shouted.

"First, get me some ice cream." said Nabiki with a smile.

"You're so unfair, you know that?" said Kuno annoyed.

* * *

**Back at the Dojo...**

Ranma and co looked inside and gasped, Ryoga was on the ground with cuts and gashes, Geji was dripping too much blood to stay concious, and the inside of the Dojo looks destroyed, "What happened to the friendly spar?" asked Ranma.

"I don't want to know, but Daddy is going to cry when he sees the repairs that need to be made in the training hall, but for now, let's get them out of here." said Akane to the others before the nodded and went to pick up Ryoga and Geji.

* * *

**Ice Cream Shop**

"here you go, 1000 yen each." said Nabiki giving the pictures to Kuno on the table. The pictures themselves were of Akane in training.

"I'll take them." said Kuno giving a was of 6000 Yen to Nabiki as she was still licking her ice cream.

"give me an extra 1000 and I'll tell you how to give the doll to your pig-tailed cutie." said Nabiki.

"You have my attention." said Kuno.

* * *

**Coffee shop and Hot Dogs...**

"the fastest way to give it to her is to give it to Ranma." said Kuno.

"and HOW will he help me?" said Kuno a bit angry.

"Just Trust me, k baby?" said Nabiki. Kuno grimaced before he started to write a letter.

* * *

**Tendo Dojo**

By the time Nabiki came to deliver the letter, she saw that the Training Hall was demolished and Ranma was just outside balancing on his head, so she went up to him and showed him the letter.

"Here, it's a letter from Kuno." said Nabiki.

"Him again?" asked Ranma.

"It's a special delivery for the Male Half this time." said Nabiki as Akane watched, curious.

"Cutie, he can't get enough." chuckled Nabiki poking the letter.

"By the way, Where's Ryoga and that boy I saw before?" asked Nabiki. Ranma got off his head then told her, "There was a playful spar match which turned out to be a real match through Ryoga's eyes, he was desperate so he activated one of those items he had to win, the both went at each other and both suffered dramatic injuries so they are bedridden right now." explained Ranma, "What I want t know is, how did he manage to to transform like that?" said Ranma before he started to walk away to go to Kuno.

* * *

**Where Kuno was...**

"Ranma Saotome." said Kuno just as Ranma arrived.

"Yeah Yeah, what do you want Kuno." said Ranma sounding annoyed.

"Here." he said giving the doll to him, Nabiki Tendo told me to give this to you so you can give it to the pig-tailed girl." Explained Kuno, Ranma just gave it back.

"If I have any say in the matter, she'd never want to see you again." said Ranma as he turned the corner as Kuno Ran after him in anger...only to see the Pig-Tailed girl standing there, all wet.

"My love...My pig-tailed Venus!" said Kuno excitedly before Ranma punched him...it seemed to have no affect as he hugged her, "Oh pig-tailed girl, I'll never let you go again!" said Kuno excitedely before Nabiki poured hot water on her.

"Oh I'm sorry Ranma, was that too hot?" asked Nabiki with a chuckle.

"Ranma...you say?" asked Kuno before Ranma forced him off with a kick to the face, "How long did you plan on hugging me you dope?" said Ranma annoyed.

"Don't you get it now? My secret?" he asked before walking away.

"I had no idea...Ranma Saotome is a practicioner of Black magic!" said Kuno which caused Ranma to nearly fall off a ledge.

"HE AIN'T NO PRACTITIONER OF BLACK MAGIC, OTHERWISE I WOULD HAVE SAW IT." shouted a Random student who had black hair, glasses and was reading a book labled "Ponies one half" before walking away.

"Where have You hidden my Goddess!" said Kuno ignoring the student, "do not try to fool me with your pathetic trickery." said Kuno.

"Oh come on, it's nothing like that!" said Ranma.

"I guess We have to spell it out to him." said Nabiki before saying, 'oh Kuno baby, you see, her heart and soul, they BOTH belong to Ranma, meaning they are one in the same." said Nabiki. A Washing pan fell down on Kuno's head, "Her body...and Soul?" said kuno getting angry before throwing the wash pan at ranma, "YOU SPERNGULLY!" shouted Kuno, Ranma Jumped up to dodge it, when he landed he shouted, "KUNO, JUST HOW RETARDED DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!?"

"SILENCE! I can see what your evil powers have done." Kuno ducked under the hedge then came out with the doll and pretended it was the pig-tailed girl, "Hello pig-tailed girl." Kuno acted before he pretended to make the doll squeak, "Quiet." he told the doll before he made the doll say, "Y-Yes master." before he and the doll went under the hedge, "no please mother." Kuno finished as a rose fell down onto the hedge. Nabiki clapped while Ranma looked annoyed with a sweat drop down his head.

"Leave me out of your sick nd twisted fantasies pal." said Ranma.

"I'll get you, you inslaver of women!" shouted Kuno before he jumped on the ground from behind the hedge.

"I shall smite the and rescue the pig-tailed girl!" said Kuno.

"Oh, so if I beat you, you'll forget all about the pig-tailed girl huh?" asked Ranma before kicking him and causing his pictures to fall out of his clothes. Ranma grabbed each one then said, "Wha- When-" he was attacked and cartwheeled backwards until he stopped at Akane.

"Ranma, you have to pay attention, the more angry Kuno gets the harder it is to defeat him." said Akane.

"Ok, now I have to say something. Those Polka-dotted panties don't suit you well, I'd have gone with striped ones." said Ranma causing Akane to get angry.

"YOU JERK!" she shouted kicking him towards Kuno, "It is time to bring this to an end." smirked Kuno.

"I agree." said Ranma as Kuno began to do some stabbing, striking the statue in the process. Kuno stopped once Ranma brought his foot up and slid it across Kuno's body, he stopped dead in his tracks.

"this isn't the end...Ranma Saotome." said Kuno before he collapsed onto the ground.

"How did you do it?" asked Nabiki coming up to Kuno's body and shifting it so it was facing up only to see multiple foot marks.

"Each mark hit a different spot, but how?" asked Akane.

"I went fast enough you couldn't even see it, that's how." said Ranma.

"What was disracting you anyway, and aren't you hurt?" asked Akane.

"Not hurt really, it's nothing, Also these are what was." said Ranma giving Akane the pictures that Kuno had.

"Let's just head home, Hopefully Ryoga and Geji are feeling better, I don't even want to know what happened during that fight, we left once Ryoga transformed.

"Fine." said Akane a bit angry.

* * *

**Tendo Dojo**

Ranma and Akane along with Nabiki came back and asked how Ryoga and Geji were doing, it turns out shampoo and Nodoka managed to patch up Geji and Ryoga, they just needed some rest now, they smiled thanking them before heading to the kitchen.

* * *

**Ryoga's Dream...**

Ryoga opened his eyes and miled, "I'm dreaming again." he saw the silohette of somebody in the distance, It's been a while...Princess Luna." he smiled.

* * *

**One of the longest chapters I probably have EVER done.**

**I hope you all were OK with the fight scene, Also a small explanation for what the battery pack did for Ryoga.**

**Battery pack: Transforms the user into an animatronic and grants the user animatronic attacks similar to the animatronic they are, it takes a ton of Ki to use 2 spirits at once, while only a little Ki lets the User use only one. It was given to Ryoga after he departed in my Story "The Twin Animatronics" which is a Five Nights at Freddy's fanfic. The stories not entirely finished yet so, think of this as what the Puppet taught Ryoga after he was given the pack in that other story. the Skin provides enough defense to shrug off a lot of attacks, also makes the user immune to fire and electricity. The moves are as follows:**

**Animatronic: Sneak...Which allows Ryoga to quiet his metal footsteps and movements, when used in conjunction with the secret technique, he's one deadly opponent**

**Animatronic: Scream...Stuns the opponent for a bit and leaves them open for another attack.**

**Animatronic: Battle Droid Missles...Allows the use of missle silo's in the arms to fire a seemingly infinite amount of missles.**

**Animatronic Secret technique: Total Darkness Assassination...making use of the scythe-like edges on the arms, the Ki generated completely darkens the opponents senses, the teeth and eyes glow which can be used as a distraction for a slice across the back, neck, legs, or anywhere else, if the opponent regains their senses, one final attemp can be made by the user to strike the opponent down when they don't realize it. can be used in conjunction with Sneak to be completely quiet**

**Also, if you aren't a brony, then don't read this story since Princess Luna from MLP makes small cameos whenever Ryoga Dreams. The reason why will be explained later.**

**also that student was me and the book was a reference to Emma's Story called Ponies one half, if you're a brony and like Ranma then you should check it out.**

**Hope this chapter turned out right and to the keeper of worlds, I hope you were ok with the fight scene, it gave me a chance to show what the battery pack Ryoga had could do, and in this story, Ryoga tends to forget that a spar is friendly.**


End file.
